This invention relates to hand-held hair curling devices. More particularly, this invention relates to a hair curling device which may be used as a curling iron or a hair setter.
In the past, rollers for heated hair setters were typically heated by a number of electrical heating pins mounted on a base in a chamber. The rollers were typically constructed of a heat retaining material such as a metal or filled with a heat storage material such as any well known eutectic material. Still other hair setters had their rollers heated by means of steam or the like. In each case the roller was the sole means of providing heat to the hair.
The large mass of such a roller, in the user's hair, necessitates a relatively long period of time for the consumer to curl her hair. Further, the weight of such a roller in the user's hair may cause unreasonable discomfort over an extended period of time.
The problems of the prior art have been substantially eliminated by providing a hair curling device having a continuously heated rod which applies its heat directly to the hair. An associated frame-like substantially non-conductive roller is provided to slidably mount on the heated rod to provide support for the hair while it cools when the heated rod is removed.